The Apprentice's Quest/Prologue
Chapter description Jayfeather's PoV :Jayfeather and Leafpool are arguing about catmint while walking to the Moonpool together. Leafpool states that they should collect some for the elders and Jayfeather exclaims that they have enough catmint for leaf-bare. Mothwing and Willowshine, RiverClan's medicine cats, reach them. Jayfeather then urges the small group to catch up with Kestrelflight and Littlecloud. They reach the Moonpool and greet the other two medicine cats. Jayfeather whispers about how long it has been since he has shared tongues with Half Moon before he settles himself by the water's edge. Jayfeather is reminded of how old Littlecloud is when he picks up the sound of his raspy breathing. He thinks about how there should be a suitable apprentice for the ShadowClan medicine cat. :Jayfeather falls asleep and wakes in the middle of lush grass. He sees the other medicine cats around him, save for Mothwing, and realizes they are in the same dream. Apprehensive, Jayfeather wonders how they could be together and thinks about his former power. He then wonders if StarClan had an important message for all of them. The group of healers then spot a group of StarClan cats approaching. Firestar is in the lead and Leafpool happily rushes to touch noses with her father. Kestrelflight joins her to meet Barkface, Willowshine greets Leopardstar, and Littlecloud reunites with Flametail while Blackstar watches them. Jayfeather walks toward the group and notices another group of cats, albeit barely visible, in the shade of the trees. He doesn't recognize any of them and tries drawing in their scent, which is unrecognizable to him. Jayfeather asks Firestar who those cats are and Firestar greets him. Jayfeather waits for an answer and Firestar clears his throat and glances at the other StarClan cats. Leopardstar tells the former leader of ThunderClan that he could speak for all of them this time. :The other medicine cats gather around Jayfeather, with Kestrelflight shifting his paws. Jayfeather prods him and Kestrelflight suggests that the medicine cats of StarClan should speak with their own former Clanmates in private. Barkface answers that it is a prophecy that concerns all of the Clans, so they should be together. Jayfeather's heart beats faster as he wonders if their seasons of peace are coming to an end. Firestar tells them the prophecy was also a promise and says that "a time of great change is coming for all the Clans. Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky." The StarClan cats gaze at the medicine cats in silence, and after several heartbeats, Jayfeather lashes his tail and demands from Firestar what those words mean then asks if he could be any more obscure. Firestar is both affectionate and irritated at Jayfeather. The vision then starts to disappear and the shapes of the StarClan cats shine in starlight and the sky darkens as if clouds are racing to cover the light from the sun. Before the vision leaves Jayfeather, he spots a very young tom standing a pace or two back from the circle of medicine cats. When Jayfeather tries to face him, the cat bounds away and all he could get of the unknown cat was a white-tipped tail. Jayfeather catches his scent and realizes that it was a living ThunderClan cat. Characters Major *Leafpool *Firestar }} Minor *Willowshine *Littlecloud *Kestrelflight *Unnamed group of StarClan cats *Barkface *Leopardstar *Flametail *Blackstar *Alderkit (Unnamed) }} Mentioned *Graystripe *Millie *Purdy *The Ancients *Half Moon }} Important events Prophecies *''"Embrace what you find in the shadows for only they can clear the sky."'' Notes and references De:Die Mission des Schülers/Prolog Category:The Apprentice's Quest Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc